Watashi No Monogatari
by yoshikuni kazu
Summary: Seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang berwajah tampan yaitu, Len Kagamine. Atau sering di panggil Len, ataupun UKE oleh teman-temannya, bahkan samapai seluruh murid di sekolahnya. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ada siswi pindahan yang di tempatkan di kelasnya
1. Chapter 1

Loha minna Kazu bikin fict aneh lagi deh dengan tema yang juga gak jelas entah romance atau comedy, tapi kayak nya Kazu campur jadi romance comedy aja deh ya, dengan summary:

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang berwajah tampan yaitu, Len Kagamine. Atau sering di panggil Len, ataupun UKE oleh teman-temannya, bahkan samapai seluruh murid di sekolahnya. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ada siswi pindahan yang di tempatkan di kelasnya,"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

Ini merupakan fict straight dengan imbuhan comedy, cerita ngaco, TYPO tersebar tidak merata, dilarang menjadi SILENT READER diakrenakan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada, dan terimakasih untuk review nya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[Chapter 1]

Senin pagi yang menyegarkan burung-burung berkicauan di dahan pohon, tapi seketika itupun burung-burung tadi langsung terbang entah kemana dikarenakan suara yang sangat keras, yang membuat siapa saja pingsan bagi yang mendengarnya. "arrrrggghhh…." Teriak anak laki-laki dengan wajah seperti anak perempuan, atau kita panggil saja Len. "sial kau kaito…!" gerutu Len karena temannya yang bernama Kaito tadi mengirimkan sebuah e-mail yang berisi

**To: Kagamine Len**

**Subject:**

**Hai, sayang cepat bangun, atau kau akan mendapat ciuman pagi dari ku :***

Sehabis membaca email dari Kaito tadi, Len langsung bergegas ke sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa, Bahkan Len sampai berlari hingga kesekolah nya yang berjarak satu kilometer dari rumahnya, tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Len terengah-engah, "hai sayang kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?" ujar teman Len yang berambut biru yaitu Kaito, melihat Kaito mendekat Len langsung mundur seribu langkah menjauhi Kaito,

"hahahaha tenang saja Len aku masih normal, anggap saja aku alarm dan juga motivasi mu untuk kesekolah,"

"tapi tidak terlalu berlebihan juga kan Kaito?! Bahkan karena kau, aku di cap sebagai UKE AKUT!" ujar Len dengan kesal, walaupun begitu Len selalu bersama dengan Kaito, bukan berarti Len berpacaran dengan Kaito, melainkan sebagai teman, jika ada yang mencari Kaito tinggal mencari Len karena dimana ada Kaito pasti disitu ada Len, dan berlaku sebaliknya.

Sesampai nya di kelas, Len langsung ke mejanya, dan langsung memposisikannya untuk tidur sedangkan Kaito sibuk menyalin tugas kimia yang belum dikerjakannya sama sekali. "jarang sekali Len seperti itu," gumam teman-teman sekelasnya, mau bagaimana lagi Len sedang sibuk membaca buku, mengerjakan tugas, dan lain sebagainya. Bel pelajaran wali kelas pun di mulai, tapi kali ini ada perbedaan wali kelas yang biasa datang setelah 5 menit bel di bunyikan tapi sekarang datang10 menit setelah bel. "semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing, kali ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru," ujar wali kelas yang disambut gembira oleh siswa kelas itu terutama Kaito, karena tugas wali kelas belum selesai ia kerjakan. Walaupun kelas Len kedatangan siswa pindahan, tapi reaksi Len tetap datar. "silahkan kau boleh masuk," ujar wali kelas kearah pintu masuk. Semua mata terpana melihat sosok gadis cantik berambut pink tergerai panjang se pinggang, dan juga bagian dada nya sangat mencolok untuk kaum laki-laki.

"semua nya perkenalkan nama saya Megurine Luka, saya pindahan dari daerah Kantou. Saya di pindahkan kesini dikarenakan pekerjaan orang tua saya," ujar siswi pindahan yang bernama Luka. "apa ada pertanyaan untuk perkenalan ini?" tanya wali kelas, karena tidak ada, wali kelas pun memutuskan bahwa tempat duduk Luka ada disebelah Len. Karena kelakuan Kaito dan Len jadi para siswa di kelas pun diam dengan tenang jika Luka ada di sebelah Len tanpa ada rasa iri hati, dikarenakan para siswa dikelasnya mengira bahwa Len dan Kaito adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi dugaan mereka adalah salah, sebenarnya Kaito sudah mempunyai pasangan dengan adik kelas, sedangkan Len belum mempunyai pasangan. Kebetulan yang mengetahui bahwa Kaito sudah mempunyai pasangan hanya Len seorang. "Kagamine Len silahkan angkat tangan!" seru wali kelas untuk mengetahui tempat duduk Luka, Len pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh walikelasnya itu. Luka berjalan kearah kursi nya yang bersebelahan dengan Len, setelah sampai di kursi nya Luka sempat menyapa Len, tapi kenyataan nya Len sedang fokus untuk membaca manga, jadi sapaan Luka tadi tidak di balas oleh Len. Selama jam pelajaran Len tidak memerhatikan sama sekali, tapi jika di tanya oleh walikelas pasti bisa untuk menjawab nya, berbeda dengan Kaito, walaupun Kaito memerhatikan pelajaran jika di tanya pasti tidak bisa menjawab, dengan tingkah laku Len yang menggelitik keingin tahuan Luka.

Ketika istirahat Luka di kerubungi oleh siswa-siswi kelas nya yang ingin menanyakan tentang hidupnya. Karena Len duduk di sebelah Luka, Len langsung pergi ke meja dekat Kaito, dan Luka sempat melihat mereka mengobrol sebentar dan mereka langsung pergi entah kemana.

" hoi Kaito jarang sekali kau tidak mengganggu siswi baru hah?" tanya Len dengan penuh penasaran

"karena aku sudah mempunyai kamu Len," ujar Kaito sambil memeluk Len tapi sayang sebelum Kaito memeluk Len, Len memukul perut Kaito dengan penuh tenaga. "jangan seperti itu Kaito! AKU INI MASIH NORMAL!" teriak Len, "hahahaha, aku cuman bercanda, aku cuman tidak tertarik dengan siswi pindahan tadi, dikeranakan aku sudah ada yang punya kan Len?" jelas Kaito dengan merangkul Len, "tubuh apa yang kau punya hah? padahal aku sudah memukul mu dengan keras tadi?" tanya Len dengan tampang yandere. "ah… ah…" elak Kaito yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"tch, seharusnya aku memukulnya bukan di bagian perut, melainkan di kepalanya" gumam Len, "LENNNYYYYY!" teriak sorang gadis yang mirip dengan Len, tapi membedakan hanya pita besar berwarna putih, "RI-RI-RIIIIIINNNN?!" seketika pun Len langsung berlari menjauh dari Rin, dikarenakan jika ia bertemu dengan Rin pasti dia akan mencari Kaito dan menyuruh nya beradengan *sensor*, tapi sayang Len sudah tertangkap oleh Rin, "ne, Lenny, kenapa kau setiap bertemu dengan ku selalu melarikan diri hah?" tanya Rin sambil memeluk lengan Len seperti tidak mau melepaskannya. "karena aku masih punya HARGA DIRI RINNY.." jawab Len dengan menekankan kata harga diri. "karena Len cocok menjadi UKE" jelas Rin. Tak sengaja Luka melihat Len bersama dengan Rin, karena Luka diajak kekantin oleh teman-teman barunya. Luka terus memerhatikan Len sampai-sampai menyadari kalau dirinya sedang diawasi.

"hey Rin bisa tolong lepaskan tangan mu dari lengan ku ini? jika ada yang melihat kau seperti itu dengan orang sepertiku nanti ada yang salah paham, apa kau mengerti?" jelas Len, "tidak masalah jika kesalahpahaman itu dengan Len" gumam Rin,

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Rin?"

"ah… tidak kok…"

Dengan memberanikan diri Luka menghampiri Len, "a-ano, Kagamine Len?" ujar Luka dengan malu-malu, "ya? Kenapa?" tanya Len dengan senyum sopan. "ba-bagaimana kalau nanti kita pulang bersama?" ajak Luka. "hah?! apa aku tidak salah dengar ?" gumam Len dengan memasang wajah bingung, bagaimana tidak orang yang baru Len kenal mengajak nya untuk pulang bersama. "karena aku baru pindah kesini aku tidak begitu mengenal daerah ini," jelas Luka dengan wajah memerah.

Karena Len tidak tega terahadap perempuan yang memasang wajah memohon, Len pun menyetujui Luka untuk pulang bersamanya. "terimakasih Len," ujar Luka dengan wajah penuh gembira, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Len. "ne Len tadi itu siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya?" tanya Rin penuh rasa penasaran, "dia itu kakak kelas mu bodoh…" jawab Len sambil menjitak kepala Rin,

"are?"

"dia itu murid pindahan yang di tempatkan di kelas ku, apa kau mengerti Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada dingin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman Author sendiri, jika ada kesamaan, cerita, dan latar merupakan kebetulan belaka. Dan character yang berada di sini merupakan hak cipta dari YAMAHA, dan CRYPTON future media.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Seorang siswa sekolah menengah yang berwajah tampan yaitu, Len Kagamine. Atau sering di panggil Len, ataupun UKE oleh teman-temannya, bahkan samapai seluruh murid di sekolahnya. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika ada siswi pindahan yang di tempatkan di kelasnya,"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

Ini merupakan fict straight dengan imbuhan comedy, cerita ngaco, TYPO tersebar tidak merata, dilarang menjadi SILENT READER diakrenakan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada, dan terimakasih untuk review nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Chapter 2]

Bel pulang sekolah pun sudah di bunyikan, Len pun langsung keluar kelas nya tanpa menghiraukan Kaito yang biasanya keluar kelas bersama. "Len, apa kita akan pulang?" tanya Luka yang sudah ada di belakangnya.

"iya, tapi sebaiknya kau cepat karena aku sedang ada jadwal," ujar Len dengan dingin. Luka dengan sedikit kecewa hanya mengikuti Len dari belakang, "ne Len memang kau ada jadwal apa hari ini?" tanya Luka dengan penasaran, "aku ada paruh waktu di restoran keluarga milik Hatsune," ujar Len tanpa melihat kearah Luka, Luka hanya bisa diam sejuta bahasa. "ne Len, kapan kau pulang ke rumah?" tanya Luka dengan nada penasaran, "biasa nya sih jam delapan malam sudah sampai rumah, kenapa memang Luka?" jawab Len dingin sedingin es cendol, tak terasa mereka sudah berada di depan restoran keluarga hatsune.

"nah Luka kita berpisah disini, memang rumah mu kearah mana?"

"aku hanya melewati lima gang dari sini kok" jawab Luka dengan senyum nya.

"itu bukannya tempat pemakaman umum, Luka?" tanya Len

"BUKAN LEN!" teriak Luka yang wajah nya agak memerah, Len pun menahan tawa nya. "aku hanya bercanda Luka…. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir mu kalau kau itu hantu," ujar Len sambil tersenyum tipis untuk menunjukkan kallau dia hanya bercanda, reaksi Luka hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

"sudah dulu ya Luka aku harus berkerja," ujar Len dengan senyuman hangat nya. Yang membuat wajah Luka memerah, dan Luka hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah dan langsung berlari ke arah rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Len hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan bergumam "wanita yang aneh," dalam tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah tempat Len berkerja."heee… Len sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini," ujar teman kerja Len, sambil mengelap meja pengunjung yang sedang kosong, "ahh… kebetulan saja hari ini aku sedang beruntung Gumi," jawab Len dengan tersenyum yang tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Len memberikan senyumannya seperti memberikan seluruh perasaan nya, bahkan Gumi yang tidak memiliki rasa suka pada Len, wajah nya pu ikut memerah padam, "so-souka Le-Len," jawab Gumi gugup, sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah padam kearah lain. Len yang kebingungan dengan tingkah gumi ini hanya tersenyum kecut, jarang sekali seorang Gumi gugup seperti itu, biasanya Gumi selalu serius dan berwajah datar, tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, walaupun begitu sudah sifat alamiah Len untuk tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam, saatnya Len untuk pulang dari tempatnya berkerja, tapi kali ini Len mengambil jam lembur untuk tambahan uang jajan nya, "hee~ jarang sekali aku melihat Len sedang lembur?" ujar pria berambut panjang sepinggang dan berwarna ungu. "ya.. aku memang sedang butuh uang, bukankah sudah sifat alami untuk manusia ketika sedang membutuhkan sesuatu harus mengorbankan sesuatu?" jawab Len sambil tersenyum ramah, "he~," jawab datar Gakupo sambil mengelap gelas, biasanya untuk jam malam banyak pelanggan wanita, dikarenakan ada Gakupo, Len mengakui kalau Gakupo itu memang tampan dan baik, bahkan sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri, walaupun hanya bertemu saat Len ingin pulang, ataupun lembur. Tapi kali ini pasti akan bertambah pelanggan wanita dikarenakan adanya Len si 'BISHOUNEN', "KRINCING" bunyi bel dari pintu masuk, masuk segerombolan wanita yang pertama masuk adalah wanita berambut perak, dengan pakaian hitam dan hotpants berwarna putih, dengan temannya berambut ungu sambil memakai jaket ber-_hoodie_ hitam, dan yang lainnya yang sering datang pada jam-jam malam. "hai, Len jarang sekali aku melihat mu lembur disini," ujar gadis yang memakai jaket hitam ber-_hoodie_.

"hahaha aku sedang membutuhkan uang, Yukari-san. Hahahahaha," jawab Len sambil tertawa asam,

"heee, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sedang membutuhkan uang, bagaimana kalau aku membantu mu? Len-san?" tawar Yukari dengan nada menggoda, karena Len sedang sangat membutuh kan uang jadi mau tidak mau Len menerimanya dengan senang hati, Len membuthkan uang adalah untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan juga membantu keluarga nya sedangkan ayah nya sudah tiada, dan ibunya juga sakit-sakitan, sedangkan Len mempunyai tiga orang kakak yang egonya masih tinggi, walaupun umur mereka sudah melebihi angka 20.

"ne Len datang lah kerumah ku besok jika kau ingin berkerja paruh waktu di tempat ku,"

"tapi…."

"tapi kenapa Len?"

"aku tidak tahu rumah mu Yukari-san," jawab Len dengan agak menunduk malu, tapi Yukari dengan sungkan memberikan alamat nya. Setelah menerima alamat rumah Yukari, Len kembali berkerja, "ne~ Len sepertinya kau mendapatkan _job_ baru? Biar ku tebak. Dari Yukari-san kan?" ujar Gakupo, sambil berdiri di samping Len. "ya, aku senang bisa membantu keluarga ku, walaupun aku tidak di hargai oleh mereka," ujar Len dengan senyum tulus, yang membuat Gakupo mengusap-usap kepala Len. Mungkin adegan ini akan di abadikan oleh pelanggan wanita yang sedang datang, bahkan ada yang mimisan melihat Gakupo yang sedang mengusap usapp kepala Len dengan tersenyum, tak terasa sudah jam dua belas malam, Len pun pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya, dan jalan pun sudah sepi seperti kota yang di tinggalkan oleh penduduknya, tanpa canggung Len berjalan dengan santai ke rumah nya yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi tapi tiba-tiba ada yang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Len, "Len~" dengan spontan Len berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil berteriak, mungkin jika disana sedang diaadakan lomba lari marathon Len mungkin akan memenangi juara pertama lomba marathon itu, tapi sayang nya tidak ada lomba marathon yang diadakan saat tengah malam. Tapi kenyataan nya yang memebisikkan sesuatu itu adalah Yukari yang mengikuti Len dari belakang yang tanpa disadari oleh Len.

Sambil terengah-engah Len masuk ke rumahnya, beruntung Len, tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung seperti ibu nya, mungkin jika Len punya dia akan gagal jantung di tempat. Sambil mengatur nafas yang sudah mulai teratur Len berjalan ke kamarnya. Dengan lemas Len membuka baju nya dan terlihatlah badan Len yang berbentuk dan juga kekar, mungkin kalau gadis-gadis yang berada di sekolahnya melihat Len sedang _Topless_ akan mimisan dan juga ada yang pingsan melihat keindahan yang jarang ada tersebut, walaupun Len terlihat malas untuk olahraga tapi sebenarnya dia sudah berolahraga tanpa sadar, karena dia berkerja apapun untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya bahkan pernah menjadi kuli panggul di sebuah Mall disana. Len pun mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi anehnya dirumah Len tidak ada yang curiga ketika ada suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, bahkan Len tidak bilang kalau dia ingin lembur kepada keluarga nya. Dengan tampang masa bodoh Len keluar dari kamar mandi dengan agak basah, sehabis mandi Len langsung tidur dengan telanjang dada. Dan beberapa jam kemudian alarm Len pun berbunyi dengan agak keras, jika ada korban pembunuhan dan ada alarm Len mungkin korban itu akan bangun kembali karena saking keras nya alarm nya, tapi tidak untuk Len, baginya suara alarmnya itu hanya seperti ringtone di hanphone nya saja dan dengan volume terkecil.

Dengan malas Len bangkit dari tempat tidur nya yang sangat nyaman untuk nya walaupun itu hanya futon. Dengan segera Len mencuci muka, dan menggosok giginya hingga bersih. Tak sadar Len bukan mengambil pasta gigi melainkan lem super kuat, mungkin karena dia sangat masih mengantuk, tapi sayang Len sudah terlambat untuk menyadarinya kalau yang dia pakai untuk menggosok giginya adalah lem super. Len baru menyadarinya ketika mulutnya tidak bisa di buka ketika ingin berkumur. Len pun mencari akar permasalahannya kenapa Len tidak bisa membuka mulutnya, tapi Len baru sadar ketika dia melihat ke arah tangan kirinya yang memegang lem super. "HMPPPPPFFFFF" mumgkin maksudnya adalah "sial".


End file.
